feat_directoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Van Kleiss (Generator Rex)
Summary Van Kleiss is the leader of the Pack and Abysus. He wants to take over the world and start a new era for EVO-kind. To help him accomplish this, he has formed a dangerous group of EVOs called the Pack. He claims to know all about Rex and his past, a fact he often uses to try to persuade Rex to join his cause or to stop Rex from capturing or destroying him. |-|Inside Abysus= Feats Powers *Grew trees out of the ground (17:52) *Abysus is an extension of his body (20:10) *Raised a ring of trees around Rex (20:29) *Held Abysus together with his powers (12:09) *After his death, the nanites in Abysus became unstable and it began to destroy itself (05:42/12:20) *Recreated Abysus (16:51/17:47) Powers & Abilities Absorption *Should have the abilities of his Outside Abysus form. *Absorbed Rex's nanites (16:18) Earth Manipulation *Raised stone platforms from the ground to walk on (14:02) Petrification *Should have the abilities of his Outside Abysus form. *Upon absorbing a target's nanites, the target begins to turn to stone (16:35) Plant Manipulation *Should have the abilities of his Outside Abysus form. *His presence caused flowers to grow (12:57) *Moved trees out of the way with a hand gesture (13:44) *Restrained Rex with tree roots (15:32) *Grew trees out of the ground (17:52) *Created a monster made out of leaves (17:59) Regeneration *Reformed his body after getting vaporized by Rex (21:29) Weather Manipulation *Created a small thunderstorm focused around Bobo (13:21) Scaling Agent Six (Base) *Knocked Six unconscious after hitting him with a tree (20:23) Bobo Haha (Base) *Withstood Bobo Haha's attack (17:13) Rex Salazar (Base) *Restrained Rex with tree roots (15:32) *Pierced Rex's body with his gauntlet (16:08) *Withstood getting kicked into a wall by Rex (17:17) *Easily dodged an attack from Rex (02:37) *Slammed Rex into the ceiling (16:58) *Threw Rex to the ground (17:01) *Withstood getting tackled through a wall by Rex (17:21) *Withstood getting dropped through a building by Rex (17:51) *Shattered Rex's Boogie Pack and restrained him with large hands of tree roots (19:17) *Smashed Rex through the ground (19:34) Anti-Scaling Rex Salazar (Base) *Rex cut Van Kleiss in half and vaporized him with his B.F.S. (21:05) *Rex dodged Van Kleiss' roots (17:42) Standard Equipment Weaknesses *When not in close proximity to the nanite-infused soil of Abysus, Van Kleiss' powers are greatly weakened (20:51) *His powers are weaker while he is in his soil suit, compared to his full power while in Abysus (05:07) |-|Outside Abysus= Feats Powers & Abilities Absorption *Absorbed Jungle Cat's nanites (10:09) Petrification *Petrified Jungle Cat after absorbing his nanites (10:09) Plant Manipulation *Created a small plant to destroy a drone (18:17) *Generated a wooden branch from the ground to attack Rex with (20:52) *Replaced his severed hand with a wooden branch (21:03) Scaling Guardian Drone (Base) *Destroyed a Guardian Drone (18:17) Jungle Cat (Base) *Pierced Jungle Cat's chest (10:09) Rex Salazar (Base) *Withstood a punch from Rex (21:07) *Withstood a kick from Rex (20:17) *Withstood getting slammed into a wall by Rex (20:28) *Ragdolled Rex using his powers (20:52) Anti-Scaling Rex Salazar (Base) *Rex cut Van Kleiss' mechanical hand off, using the B.F.S. (20:22) *Rex held Van Kleiss' against a wall (20:30) Standard Equipment Weaknesses *When not in close proximity to the nanite-infused soil of Abysus, Van Kleiss' powers are greatly weakened (20:51) *His powers are weaker while he is in his soil suit, compared to his full power while in Abysus (05:07) Category:Characters Category:Generator Rex Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Characters